Mystery behind the Glasses
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: [Slash. Inui x Kaidoh. Oishi x Eiji. One shot.] What happens if Inui reveals the mystery behind his glasses? R&R appreciated!


**Mystery behind the Glasses**

**Disclaimer: **The boys are not mine. They belong to Takeshi Konomi sensei.

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Inui x Kaidoh, Oishi x Eiji

**Summary:** One shot. What happens if Inui reveals the mystery behind his glasses?

**Warning:** Slash.

**Author:** StrawberryJubilee

**Beta:** SkyAngel2009

* * *

A small 'crack' sound was heard, abruptly Kaidoh and Inui got up. "What is that?" The snake searched for the source of the sound. "Oh, God…" Both of them stared at Inui's broken glasses. "Gomen nasai, Sadaharu-kun… I'm very sorry. I-I didn't-" A worried expression on the viper's face. Kaidoh was sleeping over at Inui's house for the night, when he rolled over he accidentally crushed Inui's glasses. 

The data man sealed his lover's lips with kiss. "I know, Kaoru…"

"Bu-but your glasses… I-I…" he stammered unusually. He was feeling very guilty for breaking Inui's glasses.

"Hush…" Inui held Kaidoh in his strong arm and caressed Kaidoh's hair to calm him down. "It's fine, Kaoru… I was careless to for not putting them in the right place anyway."

"I'm sorry…" Kaidoh looked very distressed because he knew that the glasses were very important to Inui since he can't see well without the glasses.

"It's fine, Kaoru… You can come with me to the optic in the morning to get me new glasses, and then problem solved. No need to worry." He kissed Kaidoh's forehead. "But for now…" an evil glint appeared on his eyes, "I have to punish you for breaking my glasses…" Inui smiled devilishly.

Kaidoh blushed as his boyfriend began to kiss him passionately. Despite his cold exterior in front of other people, Kaidoh is shy regarding love matters.

* * *

"Would you like to try our new contact lens, sir?" the sales clerk at the optic asked. 

"Contact lens? What do you think, Kaoru?"

"It's up to you, Sadaharu. A little change would be nice." Once and a while he wanted to show how handsome his boyfriend is to the other regulars. Inui has a very beautiful pair of eyes covered by his glasses. The first time Kaidoh saw Inui without glasses astonished him. Until now, he is the only one who has ever seen Inui without glasses, excluding Inui's family.

"Okay, if you say so. I would like to try the contact lens."

* * *

"Syuichiro-kun… isn't that Kaidoh?" Eiji pointed at the two people across the street. 

"Yes, that's Kaidoh."

"Bu-but… who is that gorgeous man next to him?" Eiji said with a dreamy look on his face. "Oww!" He yelped because Oishi smacked him on the head. "What did you do that for, Syuichiro-kun? You're so mean…" Eiji pouted.

"That's for looking at other men and calling them 'gorgeous' while you are with your boyfriend."

"Nya… You're jealous, aren't you?" Eiji teased.

"No, I'm not and let's go." Oishi paced his walk hoping that Eiji did not see him blush.

"Admit it… you're jealous, Syuichiro-kun…" Eiji smiled in victory as he clung to Oishi's arm. "But, I wonder who that guy is…"

Oishi clenched his teeth. "If you are that interested with him, why don't you just ask him out and leave your boyfriend here!" he said irritably.

"No, no… Do not be mad, Syuichiro… That wasn't what I meant." Eiji placed a kiss on Oishi's lips not minding the people staring at them. "Aww.. You're so cute when you're mad…"

Feeling his cheeks burning, Oishi dragged Eiji away. "Let's go. Now, Eiji."

After they were far enough from the crowd, Oishi halted their steps, "Don't do that in public places, Eiji…"

"What?" He kissed Oishi's lips once again, "This?" Eiji smiled widely.

Frustrated by his lover's actions, Oishi could only lower his head trying to hide his flushed cheeks. "Eiji…"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I'm wondering who that guy was."

"Syuichiro-kuuun… how could you do that to me… You're making me jealous," Eiji pouted like a 5-year-old child.

Oishi held up his hands. "I didn't mean it that way, Eiji… It's strange, isn't it? Isn't Kaidoh still dating Inui?"

Eiji's jaw was hanging open. "WHAT?? SO KAIDOH IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THAT GORGEOUS GUY?? HOW COULD-" before Eiji drawn too much attention Oishi covered his mouth to silence him. "hmmmffffff…"

"We don't know that yet, okay. So calm down, Eiji…"

"Bu-but Inui loves him…" Eiji sulked again, "he can't do that to Inui…"

"But they were holding hands, Eiji…"

"THEY WERE??"

"Husssh… keep your voice down. Maybe we just need to ask Kaidoh about this matter. We don't know, maybe the guy is his relative…"

"But you don't hold hands with a relative, Syuichiro…" Oishi shrugged. "It must be an AFFAIR. AN AFFAIR! KAIDOH IS HAVING AN AFFAIR! WE HAVE TO TELL INUI ABOUT-" Oishi had to shut up his loud boyfriend once again. "Hmmmmmfffff!!!" Somehow it seemed that Eiji was a bit excited over the fact that his teammate is having an affair.

"Enough, Eiji… Let's go home."

Eiji answered that with a nod and calmly walked by Oishi. There were other more interesting things to do at Oishi's house rather than thinking about Kaidoh's affair. "Sure, Syuichiro-kun…" Eiji grinned.

* * *

"I told you, I told you… Kaidoh is having an affair!" A bewildered redhead was pointing his fingers to Kaidoh and the 'gorgeous guy'. Kaidoh only answered with a 'Fshuu…' but he started to get irritated with all the commotion. 

"What about Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro asked while eyeing the new person. "And who is that good looking person next to you, Viper? Your new boyfriend?"

The new Inui brought different reactions from the other regulars. Eiji was still whining and accusing Kaidoh for betraying Inui. Oishi was trying his best to keep his bouncy lover calm. Momoshiro couldn't help but keep gazing to Kaidoh's 'new' boyfriend. Echizen remained as calm as usual, but he did raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Kawamura felt sympathy for Inui but he kept silent. Tezuka kept as stoic as he always is, acting like noting unusual is happening. Fuji just kept standing still with his eyes shut.

To everyone's surprise suddenly, the tensai opened his blue eyes and said, "Inui."

"Inui is not here, Fujiko… Instead, Kaidoh is going out with this guy!" Eiji kept on rattling.

"No, I mean he is Inui." Fuji pointed to Kaidoh's mysterious boyfriend. "I'm right, aren't I, Inui?" As expected from our prodigy his analytical skills are very sharp.

"Indeed, Fuji…" Inui answered.

"What?!" The other regulars shouted in unison, except for Tezuka who was still as calm as ever. Momoshiro and Eiji were shocked because they admitted that Inui was stunning.

Echizen poked Momoshiro and gave him a smirk. "Inui-senpai is good looking, eh?"

"You mean… th-that gorgeous guy is Inui?" Eiji whimpered regretting that he called Inui 'gorgeous'.

"Fshuu…" The viper glared at Eiji.

"Don't worry, Kaidoh. I'm not interested in Inui, I already have my dear Syuichiro-kun…" After that he placed a kiss on Oishi's lips.

"Eijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" As expected in a minute Oishi's face was blushing.

* * *

"Sadaharu…" the viper called the data man. 

"Yes, love?"

"Don't ever wear contact lens again. Ever." Kaidoh was frustrated remembering the reactions of the other regulars. He mumbled something about 'gorgeous guy' and 'good looking'.

"I see… you're jealous, aren't you, love?" Inui smiled victoriously.

"No, I'm not!" Kaidoh blushed.

"Kaoru…"

"Nani?"

"I love it when you blush like that." That comment made Kaidoh's face even redder. "I love you, Kaoru-kun…"

Kaidoh looked at the ground and mumbled, "I-I love you too…" Inui smiled and kissed his lover.

**Owari.**

* * *

**A/N:** My first one shot. R&R, please… I know how Kaoru-kun feels. Once I had a lover who is very attractive, everywhere we go, people keep gazing towards my ex. It was very annoying, I felt like I wanted to strangle them. Laughing wickedly. 

This has been beta read by **SkyAngel2009**! Hurray! Thanks for the help!

Thank you for everyone who read & reviewed...

** To Briryan: **Since you reviewed on anonymous, I can't send you a reply. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it..


End file.
